onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Garou vs. Blue Fire, Heavy Tank Loincloth, Magic Trick Man and Criminals
Garou vs. Blue Fire, Heavy Tank Loincloth, Magic Trick Man and Criminals was the battle between the hero hunter Garou and three A-Class heroes with several criminals. Prelude Sitch is holding a meeting in the Hero Association HQ, attempting to reach out to the criminals by saying that they all must come together to fight the wall that threatens humanity. Sitch also offers money to the criminals, knowing they will not help for free, Heavy Tank Loincloth tells Sitch that it is a waste of money. One of the criminals in the crowd jumps up to the A-Class hero and unsheathes a knife, telling the hero that he can't let that comment slide. In response, Heavy Tank Loincloth effortlessly knocks out the criminal with a punch. Then, Garou introduces himself as the hero hunter who has taken down countless dojos and goads the criminals and heroes to all attack at once. Sitch tells Garou to leave, but Garou refuses. Having made up, he decides to punish the cowards and commit an evil deed. Sitch tells the three A-Class heroes to do their jobs and take care of Garou, beginning the battle. Battle Magic Trick Man is the first to attack Garou and prepares to use his magic tricks, but Garou is able to effortlessly deal with the hero, holding the hero up by his collar. Heavy Tank Loincloth is the next to attack, and punches Garou with his Tank Cannon Punch. The force of which is strong enough to demolish concrete and kick up dust, but Garou is able to dodge the blow, and to the shock of the A-Class hero, break his arm in multiple places. Garou asks the hero if he attacked Garou with conviction, but also says he doesn't need conviction if he's strong, and punches Heavy Tank Loincloth with an uppercut, knocking the hero out for the count. The criminals applaud Garou and tell him to kick their asses even more, although Garou is unmoved, and reminds them all that they're going to be killed as well. The criminals are appalled, telling the hero hunter that he's one of them. Garou rejects this notion, saying that he's on the side of monsters, while they're on the side of humans. Blue Fire finally chimes in, disgusted by Garou calling himself a monster. Blue Fire uses his portable flamethrowers and attempts to cremate Garou, but Garou is fast enough to dodge the flames, and is able to rush Blue Fire at speeds he can't counter, ripping his arm off. Garou says that he enjoys tricks as such, but that it's embarrassing when one knows how they work. An off-screen battle takes place against the criminals, Blue Fire, and Garou. While the battle takes place, Sitch is hiding underneath the podium, calling security to bring as many heroes to their location as possible. While he's doing this, Blue Fire is thrown against the wall with a bloody head and bleeding from his dismembered arm. With all of the other criminals defeated, Garou stands victorious. Garou also notes that dealing with several S-Class heroes would suck at that moment, but also says that this would be a sufficient debut for the monster Garou. He tells Sitch that this is a declaration of war, declaring that he will return in six months even stronger, and leaves the building. Aftermath After Garou's attack in the headquarters, Blue Fire's fighting capabilities become limited because of the loss of his arm, and Magic Trick Man is demoted from rank 7 to rank 11. After the attack, a meeting is held at the Hero Association, and during the meeting, Garou's attack was only discussed for 15 minutes, while deciding the hero names of Saitama and Genos took two hours. It is from this point on that Garou begins his hero hunt. Category:Fights Category:Garou Fights Category:Heavy Tank Loincloth Fights Category:Blue Fire Fights Category:Magic Trick Man Fights